Talk:Flame Djinn
Nice tips! :) --Karlos 20:42, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Should this be listed as a boss? While it does give a Morale Boost, you cannot use a Signet of Capture on it after you die. --Rainith 16:45, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) :Well, technically, you can't use any skill when you die. :) But assuming IT dies, yes, you are correct. We also need to confirm the "morale boost" in every case. (i.e. does it happen in both The Forge Heart AND Fire in the Hole?) If confirmed, then I guess it is a boss. If not then it's not. --Karlos 17:21, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I can confirm that you get a Moral Boost when killing it for the Fire in the Hole quest. ::Another couple reasons I would not consider this a boss is that it has no colored aura. And if we call this a boss, what about the Sand Giants in the Thirsty River mission? They give Moral Boosts when you kill them, but I wouldn't call them bosses. ::My $0.02 --Rainith 17:34, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) :::That is an easy one to answer. Because Sand Giants are available outside that mission and killing them doesn't do much to anyone's morale. So, it's obvious that it's only a special bonus for that mission. :::When we faced them I had DP so I can't recall if they decreased the DP or not. They could be like "Catapults" whenever you kill an engineer (only found in misisons) you get 2%. --Karlos 17:41, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::You get a morale boost from the Djinn from Fire in the Hole and the Djinns from The Forge Heart. However I tried to use a Signet of Capture on the Djinn from Fire in the Hole to get Flourish and it didn't work. Then again, I'm not sure if Signet of Capture works on Glint or the lich (or even if you get morale boosts from them), and they're generally considered bosses. Can someone check if you get a morale boost from the lich or Glint, or if you can use a signet of capture on Glint? :::::Hmm, the Lich is almost impossible to check (Cutscene then town), and Glint is almost impossible to kill. Pick your poison. :) --Karlos 20:28, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Well, I did kill her two days ago, but I didn't bring a signet (she only has monster skills anyway). As for the morale boost: I had +10% when entering the fight and died twice, so this would make -20% DP. Afterwards I was at -7% DP. How much XP do you need for the DP do decrease again? As far as the Djinn is concerned, I just automatically assumed it would be a boss, after I got the morale boost when killing it. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:35, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::If you kill the lich when he's not standing at the center of the bloodstone I think it might technically count as a kill even though he revives and the mission continues. A necro with some points in reaping could check if it counts as a kill pretty easily. If it counts as a kill then you'll know whether killing the lich gets a morale boost or not. I'd be tempted to consider anything that has a unique sprite and gives a morale boost to be a boss. Likewise, I would consider anything that has a unique sprite and needs to be killed at the end of a mission to be a boss regardless of morale boosts, captures or auras. But that's just my opinion. It's possible that djinns might have the boss flag (or flags) set in the game code, but have an additional flag that makes them corpseless like spirits and minions, making them untargettable with Signet of Capture. :::::::Just want to note that Signet of Capture should technically be considered a self-target skill, who has an area of effect targeting all dead bosses in the area. Skills from corpseless bosses can still be captured as long as their location of death is within your AoE. I don't think there are any spirit (in the form of greenish translucent human 3d models, as opposed to wraith-like ghosts) or minion bosses in the game, but the Phantom bosses in Perdition Rock don't leave corpses yet are skill-capturable. There are two concepts of target: 1. at whom the skill is cast; 2. who does the skill affect. -PanSola 19:45, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ---- I tried blinding it and it didn't seem to prevent Consuming Flames, I'll take some henches and try it during Fire in the Hole. :Nope, it doesn't work, maybe they made Consuming Flames automatically hit in one of the patches. :Also of note, consuming flame cannot be diverted. In addition balling up does not reduce the healing the djinn gets from consuming flames. It only makes the damage more spread out and easier to heal. The most useful counter to djinns is knockdown. Gale, shock, hammer knockdown chains, and other strong knockdown skills make them much easier to kill.Warskull 11:25, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :: Distracting Shot seemed to work against the one in the Fire In The Hole quest. I was going through that quest with henchmen and didn't even know it was meant to be a particularly tough mob. Damage... The article says exactly 400 damage is dealt, regardless of armor. I'm wondering that means damage absorption effects are also useless, or were just not considered when the article was written. :It is lifesteal, it ignores all prot, damage absorption, ect. You cannot get around it.Warskull 11:22, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::Is it lifesteal or the same type of damage as giant stomp? — Skuld 12:09, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :::It might be life stealing against the primary target and typeless or shadow damage against the secondary targets. It can't be life stealing against the secondary targets, because the healing decreases with the number of targets. If the Protective Spirit strategy works then it would rule out life stealing. -- Gordon Ecker 20:18, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::The damage is NOT life stealing, they GAIN health equal to the damage dealt to any one target.--67.164.57.110 00:57, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Boss? Part Deux Ok, I just did Fire in the Hole again, and when you kill the Djinn you get the message "Your party gained a morale boost." That is the same message that you get if you kill a White Mantle Engineer or a Stone Summit Engineer, you do not get that message when you kill a boss. Also after killing the Djinn if you try to use a Signet of Capture, you get the message, "There is no target in range. Stand near a dead Boss to capture a skill." Based on these two pieces of evidence, I'm removing Category:Bosses from the article. --Rainith 02:01, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :Yay thanks for checking. That had bugged me when I saw it. -PanSola 19:34, 31 January 2006 (UTC) More tips to kill it. Killing the three of these at the end of Final Assualt is damn tricky, the most fool proof way ive come up with is to have an air ele useing thunderclap and a lightning wand. That keeps the djinn on the ground and unable to attack letting the rest of the party do some quick beatdown without worring about consuming flames. If you want to be certian of keeping it on the ground have another caster use a lightening wand or insure a tank brings a shocking hilt.--TypoNinja 19:45, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Or you can just have everyone surround the djinn so it's damage is pitiful --Blue.rellik 05:37, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Cleanup So yeah, I noticed the Cleanup tag, and tried to shorten some of the long descriptions, tell me how you like the new version. Gandalph 23:18, 10 May 2007 (CDT) : I'm going to help clean up the grammar a bit, hope this helps! --Method3 23:56, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::Welcome to GuildWiki Method3, just a brief note about "plurals", rather than entering "Flame Djinns", you can in fact use "Flame Djinns", which will give Flame Djinns. Notice how the "s" gets included into the link, while the link points to the singular word. Keep up the good editting work. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:19, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::: Oh yeah, thanks for the note. I dunno why I didn't notice that they were fine the way they were before. --Method3 09:31, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :::: Dudes, could someone confirm wether "Can't touch this" works or not for stopping Consuming flames The CBR :::::It's not a touch skill, why would it? -Ezekiel [Talk] 12:04, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Tested and "Can't Touch This" has no effect whatsoever. I get bored eazily 16:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Guys, the note for "Can't Touch This!" is still up on the Flame Djinn article. I am to understand that the auxiliary function of the phrase "should work" implies that it has not been tested. However, user I get bored eazily clearly states that he tested and produced a result that does not bode well for said article note. I know that the note was taken down recently, and put back up again. What must be done in order for us to either 1. Say that "Can't Touch This!" will work, or, 2. Say that "Can't Touch This!" will not work? --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 02:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't work, because it's not a touch skill. So I could have removed the note even without testing it. (T/ ) 02:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you ^_^ --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 02:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC)